The First One
by Laura12345678
Summary: this story is about the life of harry and ginny potter and their new baby
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a cold, damp night in late October. In fact, it was Halloween night. And it is a very important night. Our story takes place in the wizard world with the famous wizard Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny. You might think this is about dark lords or something along those lines, but it is not. It is about a new life and beauty. Our story begins in a hospital called St. Mungo's. But if I am to tell you this story right, I must begin it right. It was about two years after the war…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

Where could she be? Harry Potter thought as he raced down the stairs. She said that she would be home today! All of a sudden, Harry heard a little scream, followed by a toddler's giggle. Teddy. How could he be so stupid? Of course it had Teddy who was keeping Ginny away from sleeping! He raced down the hallway, just in time to se Ginny half smiling-half frowning, standing over a little bed with bars at the sides. Teddy's bed. "Ginny!" Harry said, running over to her, "How long have you been in here! I thought I said that if Teddy was fussy, call me"- But Harry couldn't finish. Ginny had put her lips on his to stop him from talking. "Good morning to you, too!" She said after she had finished kissing him. "I have been in here since six, if you must know, because Teddy was crying about Tonks. I thought a woman would be a little better suited for the job, because it was his mom, first off, and second, because you were tired form practice last night!" She finished, raising her voice a little. "Ok, thank you, Ginny, but you were tiered from cleaning the house yesterday, and when I asked you why, you said just because you were my wife and I wanted to do something special for you, too!" Harry could never argue well, even when he was really mad. This ended with Ginny laughing at him, saying how stupid that sounded. Well, it was just another day in the Potter home.

Ok those of you who are reading, thanks. This chapter was a quickie, so the next one will be longer!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Am I Pregnant?

Soon after the family (Ginny, Teddy and Harry) had finished breakfast, Ginny felt sick. But it passed quickly and Ginny did not worry much. But later the same day she had a horrible headache, one that she had to lie down for, which was not easy because Harry was at practice and Teddy did not want to take a his nap. After a while it became so bad that she had to call Herminie, who by this time was a stay at home mom, pregnant with her and Ron's daughter, Rose. When Herminie flooed in, Ginny was on the couch, gently cradling herself back and forth. "Ginny," Herminie exclaimed, running over to her friend, "what's wrong!" "I-I don't know!" was the reply from Ginny who was still rocking, "I was sick this morning, but it passed. But know, it hurts! Badly!" "What kind of sick?" "I threw up, once or twice, and now I have a headache!" "Wait, Ginny, are you late?" Herminie asked suddenly, sitting up. "Well, yes but. Wait… you don't think…" Ginny replied. "Yes, Ginny, I do think. I'm going to owl Harry and St. Mungos!" "Don't!" Ginny screamed. But it was too late. Herminie was already sending the owls out the door, rapidly saying the name of the destination to her owl, Porphyry. "Come on, Ginny," Herminie pulled her friends arm gently, I asked Harry to meet us there! Wait hold on." She went over to little Teddy and picked him up. "Now we can go!" And before Ginny could even protest, She was in the fireplace with Herminie yelling, **ST. MUNGOS**!

Thx for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Doctor Visit

As the green fog faded, Ginny realized that she was at St. Mungos. "Hermione," Ginny said, turning to face what she could find of her friend, "I am fine, really! I don't need to be here! I have some housework to do!" But Herminie could not be persuaded. "Relax," she replied, stepping out of the floo fireplace and into St. Mungos clean and tidy waiting room. "Just sit down, now and I'll go sign you in," and then Herminie left her while she went up to the woman at the window and asked about Ginny. Ginny looked around. There was really nothing to look at, except the stupid Wenches to Witches catalog that was always there. After Herminie came back to the seats, she put Teddy down to play with some of the toys scattered in the corner while she and Ginny talked about babies, weight, and pain. After some time, Harry came in, his practice robes on and his messy black hair even messier then it usually was. "Sorry I'm late," he said, coming around to Ginny and kissing her lightly, "Coach made me come here on broom. Said that as long as I wasn't flying there, I should be flying elsewhere." Both girls laughed at him. "And, Gin, are you ok?" he asked suddenly, looking at his wife, "Fine it's just that… Harry, I'm just going to come right out and say it, I think I'm pregnant." "What? Really? Are you sure?" Harry exclaimed, hugging her. "Not yet, but I'm pretty sure." Ginny replied, smiling. And then Harry joined in and talked about babies with the girls. After a while, the attendant said in a high voice, like the ones in the movies, "_Ginny Potter, please. Your housewife is ready._" And then she and Harry went into an office for one the housewives while Herminie watched over Teddy. The office was small and smelled like air freshener. All of a sudden, a woman walked into the room, and Ginny couldn't believe who it was! It was Luna! The two girls talked and hugged for a while until Luna got down to business. Ginny was asked a lot of questions while an attendant wrote down the information. "Ok, Ginny, can you please remove your top for me?" Luna asked. "Um why can't I just lift up my top?" "Because, Ginny, I need to check your whole chest." So Ginny pulled off her top while Luna got her wand. "Ok, now Ginny, this won't hurt if you keep still but if you move it will sting a little." Luna said. Ginny nodded her head. Luna muttered something under her breath and poked the wand on various places on her back and stomach. "Ok, now we'll have to wait for about 2 min. for the spell to kick in. I'll be in later." And Luna left. To Ginny, those 2 minutes felt like a million. But when Luna came, back in, the spell had formed a huge purple bubble around her stomach. "Congratulations, Ginny!" Luna said, smiling, "You're pregnant!" Ginny looked up and smiled. This was the best day ever.

This one was long, right. Worked hard on it. Thx to those who are reading. Going on vacation so I wont post real soon up I'll try as soon as I can! 


End file.
